SS Episode 3084
Sesame Street Episode Number: 3084 Plot: An Indoor Picnic With Bob Air Date: February 25, 1993 Season: Season 24 (1992 - 1993) Sponsors: K, Z, 15 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly announces today's sponsors, which he has in his picnic bag, along with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly is all set to go on a picnic with Bob, some kids, Alice, and Herry Monster. Herry has a football, and one of the kids has a frisbee. They prepared for everything, but just then, it starts to rain. They take shelter under the shade at Hooper's, and Bob decides that the picnic will be at his apartment today instead. Herry is upset about it, but goes along with them anyway. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"k" for king, kiss and key |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Hey Diddle Diddle |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle sings "Hey Diddle Diddle". Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|(Same and Different) Maria and Linda dress the same, then Linda dresses differently. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl narrates a segment about nature through winter and spring. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|While everyone sets up for the picnic in Bob's apartment, Herry looks out the window, wishing it didn't have to rain. Bob sings him a song about how important rain is to every living thing ("Get Wet"). Herry understands now, but is still upset that it's raining today. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Luxo Jr.: Heavy and Light |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie and Bert play tricks on each other in order to sit in the TV chair, until they realize they both fit in it. Herry, looking for his own rainy day fun, comes over to trick Ernie and Bert into leaving their chair so that he can sit in it. Ernie and Bert decide that if the chair can hold two, it can hold three as well, so they cram their way into the chair with Herry. When they realize that they're watching something only Bert would enjoy, Ernie leaves Bert alone, and Herry goes back to Bob's apartment. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Wasteroon Song" - three water drops complain about people wasting water, calling them "Wasteroons". Artist: ArtistMike |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Herry has returned to Bob's apartment by now. Everyone is about to eat their picnic food, when Sonny Friendly pops up with a traveling game show, "The Sandwich Game." Telly has to identify what shape his sandwich is, and he sees it's a square. Sonny calls on Bob to cut the sandwich in half, and Telly now has to identify what shape each piece is. Telly, being a triangle lover, finds that easy, and he wins the prize of ... his own sandwich. Herry is disgusted at what just happened to Telly, but Telly is plenty satisfied. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Snacks on Parade: Peanut Butter Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"It's Zydeco" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A girl thinks she hears a monster doing a cha-cha outside her window, but it's only the wind and a cricket. Her snores frighten the real monster. Artist: Deanna Morse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A Navajo boy who lives in the dessert talks about how his family has to pump water from the ground. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rap #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Herry wants to play football, but Bob has another use for the football indoors: a game of Three of These Things. He puts the football on a table, along with a soccer ball, a baseball and a frisbee. The kids come up with different answers for which one doesn't belong, but Herry, still fed up that he can't play football, decides to leave. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A red armless character is stalked by the letter Z until he eats it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Julia Roberts demonstrate fear. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A silent film about an automobile that can be either long or short. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 1-10 and 10-0 in Spanish (Maria voice-over) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats sing "Gonna Rock You to Sleep". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man appears out of a yo-yo string and narrates two poems about over, under, around, and through. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here In Arizona, Big Bird sees how kids help charros put on a rodeo, and rides a horse. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|First leaf, last leaf |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly takes a break from the indoor picnic to co-host "Sneak Peek Previews". He and Oscar watch "The Last Emperor", and give opposing reviews of it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 40 pigs Artist: Keith Haring |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids play in the snow. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The inhabitants of a farm feel like celebrating when it rains during a hot, dry summer. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Telly is back at the apartment by now. Herry comes back as well, having become bored at his own house. Bob invites him to color with crayons along with the rest of the gang, and Herry starts to have fun doing it. He colors a football, and Telly colors a kite. Just then, it stops raining, which means everyone can go outside now. Herry and Telly will join them, as soon as they finish coloring and announcing the sponsors. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide